Use of the Internet and the World Wide Web (or simply the Web) has become commonplace throughout the world. Typically, users of a computing device use a Web browser to access information that is made available via Web pages on the Internet. These Web pages are displayed in the Web browser, and the user can navigate to different Web pages to retrieve different information. The Web browser oftentimes includes one or more toolbars having different user-selectable buttons allowing the user to select different information to be displayed and/or functions to be performed. Multiple different toolbars can be displayed concurrently, each of which occupies space on the display. These toolbars can be problematic, however, due to the amount of space they occupy—as more toolbars are displayed concurrently the amount of space available on the display in which the Web pages can be displayed is reduced.